What are we gonna do?
by I need to Let It Go
Summary: Elsa moved out two years ago when she had an argument with her parents, and never went back. When they died, she meets her sister, Anna, at their funeral and finds that Anna will have to live at an orphanage without them. Elsa decides to try and let them live in the small house of hers. But does she meet standards when she struggles to pay for her own needs? (Modern Frozen)
1. Welcome home!

"When you get older, you miss being younger. When you are younger, you want to be older. It shows that people are often ungrateful, and don't realise they liked what they had until it went. But my parents were never like that. They were amazing people, and loved me and my sister dearly. We didn't always agree on things, but got over it in the end… and as their daughter, I am here, at the funeral of Idun and Adgar, the nicest people I ever knew." I said these words, choking on my tears. It was a snowy day, in the middle of winter, which usually I love. But my parents were lost at sea, so now it's just me, my sister Anna, and some family scattered across the earth that we haven't seen for ages.

Besides, I will never feel like a good person ever again. Two years ago, when I turned sixteen, my parents and I had an argument- a really big one. Somehow it ended in me packing my bags and leaving- I never had the guts to go back. Don't think I don't regret it, because I missed them a lot. In fact, it was depressing alone, but I kept going because I'm me- I always figure things out when it is too late.

The person I missed most is unarguably my sister. Today, I saw her at the funeral, but we haven't really spoken. All I could really notice was how quickly she grew. Last time I saw her, she was about six inches shorter and looked still like a child. Now she's fifteen, so of course she looks a lot older. She was at the front row line, her head in her hands, surrounded by some kids I don't even know- probably her friends. Everybody clapped at my speech, including her, but she didn't look up. I sat down on the row, looking at the coffins and watched the rest of the service. I got out another tissue and began dabbing my face. Finally, it was over. I didn't think I could stand it anymore; sitting there, feeling like you were about to pass out. The burial was the hardest part, most definitely. Mournfully, I put the flowers I had on the graves and began turning away, when somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? Miss Ashton?" It was a short, smiling man with round glasses and a suit. He was grinning, and I didn't know who the hell he was, smiling at my parents' funeral and seeming to know me.

"Yes?" I replied uncertainly. I wanted to head back to the bus station, despite the party. Really, what was there to celebrate? The man cleared his throat.

"I am informing you about your sister, Anna. She tells me you live in a separate household and have done for the past few years, yes?" I nodded, still wondering who this man was.

"I am Mister Birch, in case you don't know. You see, since your sister lived with your parents, and has no current home, we-"

_S**t! She doesn't have a home, does she? _I thought.

"We are going to put her into a home for orphans like herself until she can move out. It is best you are aware, so I told you today."

"No! Please, don't put her in one of those homes. She won't know anybody, and…" I choked on my own words, and Birch looked bemused.

"Miss Ashton, do you propose she stay anywhere else? It is not legal for her to stay at home alone, and there is no other place." He said impatiently.

"No, there is." I mumbled, feeling dizzy. "She can come and live with me, please."

Mister Birch stared at me for a few seconds, then, for the first time, smiled sympathetically.

"I understand this is a shock, but if I am correct, your home is not large enough for her to fit in."

"I'll move out if I have to. I will save up all the money I can- just please, let her stay." I begged, preparing to get down on my knees. Mister Birch sniffed.

"This will need further discussion, I can see. With your sister. I'll arrange for both of you to meet me. If you insist, until then, Anna may stay with you. However, if she doesn't want to, she knows where to go." He nodded and left, his four-foot tall body suddenly running away to the bus.

I paused, and watched it drive away. I wasn't going home, then. I was going to this party. Sighing, I rushed after the crowd of people leaving, and ended up bumping into them. "Sorry," I said, "but how far away is the party taking place? Will I need to use a vehicle, or can I walk?" I asked them desperately. I realised that it was my uncles and aunts from France that I hadn't seen for around ten years, and got pulled into a large, uncomfortable hug.

"Oh, Elsa, darling! We've missed you so. It was very difficult to visit, and- oh, we are so sorry for your loss. They were wonderful people." One of my aunts cried, pulling me tighter.

"You can get in our car." One of my uncles said, smiling sadly. "You'll just fit."

I nodded gratefully and found myself in a minibus, next to my five year old cousin I'd never met until now. She was singing a song under her breath, and playing with a doll. She looked up at me with her green eyes, reminding me painfully of my father's.

"Who's this?" she asked loudly.

"That's Elsa, your cousin." My other uncle said. I smiled, and the kid smiled back.

The rest of the journey was me half-heartedly trying to entertain my cousin I had no idea about. When the mini bus stopped I thanked everybody quickly and rushed out, running into the place of the party.

To my relief, it was only a buffet, not a celebration. There were photo albums of my parents, and a lot of people. Many were crying; others were talking sadly. Some people were kids just running about, but my mind was focused on finding my sister. I carefully made my way through all the people, until I recognized one of the teens sat with her. I patted his shoulder.

"Excuse me, have you seen Anna Ashton?" I asked him. He was quite tall, blond and had brown eyes. He nodded.

"Yes, she's in the restroom." He took a closer look at me. "You wouldn't happen to be her sister, would you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. He shrugged and said we looked similar. I smiled and thanked him for being helpful, then rushed into the restroom in search of Anna. As soon as I opened the door, there she was, leant over the sink, looking in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was blotchy. She was running the taps and flicking water at her face, presumably to try and return her skin back to its natural color. She sighed and got out a hairbrush, then began to comb through her hair. Anna looked up at the door when it closed, and saw me standing there, watching. I hadn't said a word, and I was afraid this would turn into an argument. Not that I was mad at her, but I had an inkling she wasn't too happy with me.

Anna's expression was unreadable. In fact, I didn't have enough time to read it, as she suddenly rushed to me, hugged me, and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Elsa," she cried, "it's so horrible! Mom and Dad… gone, and I have to go live with some random other kids!" She was crying, and so was I. I clutched her tight, tears running down my face.

"I'm so sorry for leaving," I told her. "I wanted to come back, I was afraid…" I couldn't finish. It hurt to breathe, let alone talk. Somehow, I managed to croak at her.

"Anna, if you want to, you can come and stay with me." She looked up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course, you were welcome anytime. But yeah, you can come live with me, and we'll sort everything out, ok?" She nodded again, and thanked me.

"Where have you slept until now?"

"At my friend's house." She answered simply. We stood there, arms wrapped around each other, sobbing like small children.

The meal was quick. I didn't have much of an appetite, even for the chocolate they had for desert. Nor did my sister. We sat there, eating the little food we chose to eat and left. Since my aunts and uncles were still inside, we had no transport to get back to mine, so I ordered a taxi reluctantly. We climbed in the back quietly, and until we reached my home were silent. Eventually, when the cab pulled over, I gave the driver five dollars and got out. I knew that my house would be awfully small for the both of us, but somehow I was convinced it would be fine. I unlocked the door, and suddenly became aware how unclean the place was.

"Uh, sorry about the mess." I said, but Anna shrugged and half-smiled. I went to my room and cleared out my closet, leaving Anna space to put her things. I knew I'd have to get her a bed too, though that was a lot of money if you were me…

I decided to let her have my bed until we could get her one, and said I'd sleep on the sofa. She didn't have any of her things yet, but Birch would be in touch.

As I thought, at midnight, my phone bleeped. I had received an email from him saying that the three of us should meet tomorrow, here. Panicking, I began to clean everywhere, scrubbing and brushing… eventually, I collapsed back on the sofa, exhausted. But still I struggled to sleep. I switched on the television (more like a box) and focused on the movie playing. It was a romance, the kind of film that usually doesn't grab my interest. It was particularly boring today, too, but only horror movies were on at this time and I wasn't watching those. I switched off the TV when things started getting detailed on the movie, so I settled down. This was a hell of a day… but I bet tomorrow will be worse.


	2. Getting Ready

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! I updated quite quickly as we're on Christmas holidays at school and I have a lot more time. Besides, I really wanted to continue! My other stories shall also be updated between now and Tuesday, so yeah :) I hope you enjoy!**

I woke with my head aching; I had slept terribly. And I didn't want to move, not one bit. Sighing to myself, I closed my eyes again and tried to get more sleep, but could tell somebody was near. For a moment, I wondered why on earth I was on the sofa, and who could be in my house, but my memory returned.

"Elsa, what do you have for breakfast?" I looked up to see Anna, looking half-asleep and yawning. Her hair was in a mess; much to the opposite of mine. Her face was quite red and she spoke sleepily.

"Granola, most of the time." I replied, but it wasn't exactly truthful. A lot of the time I never had breakfast, and just had granola for lunch and dinner. She pulled a face to herself, suggesting she didn't really want it.

"You want something else?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. She shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Unless you have something nice and tasty…" Smiling, I shrugged.

"Feel free to raid the cupboards. I need to go grocery shopping anyway." A thought then entered my head. "Mondays are schooldays, right?" She froze.

"I'm not going, I… don't feel like it at all. Okay?" I nodded, understanding what she meant. Of course you wouldn't want to go to school this close after your parents' deaths. After all, I wasn't going to work. Then I thought again. _You aren't going to work, Elsa. How are you gonna get money now?_

"You might not desperately need school, but I need to go back to my job ASAP."

"Why?"

"So I can earn money." To this, Anna pulled another face. "So? Can't you just like, buy one of those lottery cards?" I shook my head at once.

"Those are wastes of money. You never ever win. No, in this day and age, if you want something, you work for it." I told her. To myself, that seemed like great words of advice. "That's a pain." She muttered, going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it is, but there's nothing you can do. It's reasonable, I guess." Was my reply, but I doubt she could hear me, as all I could hear was her opening and shutting my cupboards. Yawning, I got up and went to my room. My bed covers were half-off the bed and the lamp was on. I tidied the room quickly, then changed my clothes into what I thought was in between casual and formal, then went downstairs. Anna was on the sofa, eating a bowl of plain granola topped with honey, milk and sugar, and a glass of milk. She was in my nightshirt that I lent her, and was busy watching cartoons on the TV. I wondered if cartoons were a little too young for somebody her age but let it go as it wasn't any of my business.

"Anna." I tried to get her attention.

"Anna…" I said again, a little louder this time.

"ANNA!" I startled her so much she spilt milk all down my nightshirt.

"What?!" she gasped, choking on milk. I crossed my arms and stood in front of the television to ensure it wasn't a distraction.

"Mister Birch sent me a message about us meeting today, you know."

"Yes, I know." She replied gruffly. "I received one too." I nodded, waiting for her to say something. She didn't. "Guessing you're not going to get ready, then?" I hinted in the least jerky way possible. She grunted, emptied all of her bowl into her mouth, and then walked up the stairs slowly. "Oh, and if you're going to borrow clothes from my wardrobe make sure they actually look good!" I called after her. Then I sat down myself, waiting. Mr. Birch hadn't actually stated a certain time, so I had to rely on hope that my sister would hurry and just get ready. She seemed awfully slow compared to when I saw her last. I remember that, two years ago, you could barely stop her running around. Then again, it wasn't exactly a time to be jolly. However, Christmas was on its way, and I could only imagine the awkward, miserable occasion that would be.

Eventually, I heard knocking at the door, and quickly, ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hurry up!" I hissed loudly. "That guy is here!" Then I turned around and opened the front door. Standing there was Birch, wearing an unreadable expression and a neon-green suit. In fact, it hurt my eyes looking.

"Greetings, Miss Ashton, are you ready for our discussion and inspection?" The man asked, looking at his watch.

"_I'm _ready, but Anna might need a minute or two." I told him, having second thoughts about how clean the place was.

"Come, sit down. I'll go get my sister." I said, then rushed upstairs. There Anna was, on the bed, wearing a shirt and underwear too big for her. She jumped when I entered the room and I shrieked.

"What? You haven't even got any clothes ready, after all this time!"

"They're all too big on me!" she insisted, then demonstrated by trying on some of my jeans. At once they fell down onto the floor. It appeared I had done some growing the past two years as well as her.

"A belt?" I suggested helpfully. But she raised her eyebrow, and took out a belt that wouldn't fit her. I sighed deeply, and looked at the bottom of my wardrobe. Usually, when things were too small I put them there so I wouldn't be confused with my okay outfits. I held up a pink hoodie that I don't remember owning, two pairs of jeans, and a blue top I kept from my old house, some old _Converse_ shoes, a skirt and a blouse.

"Here, pick. These should be better." I told her, then gave her the clothes. She looked at them carefully, then slowly chose some jeans, the top and the hoodie and the _Converse_ shoes. She put them on in five minutes, and both of us came back downstairs. Mr. Birch was perched on the edge of the sofa, watching us.

"Sorry about that." Anna and I said in union. He nodded, then cleared his throat.

"So, how was your first night as housemates?" he asked. "Well, I need my own bed and my stuff, but aside from that, it's alright here." Anna told him, smiling. I smiled back. "Maybe you feel like this will all work out." He began, still smiling. Then he suddenly shouted.

"You're wrong! This is exactly like raising a teenager, and you are one yourself, Miss Ashton! There is a very low chance that you will be allowed to keep your sister, especially as you earn so little and obviously have an unsuitable home." I sat there, quite shocked. He really offended me. I wasn't a kid; I could look after myself and had been doing for years.

"I moved out when I was sixteen, and Anna is fifteen. She isn't a little girl. In fact, it is kind of like having a roommate, seeing as I don't go to school anymore. Besides, I am legally an adult, and won't I get beneficial money for Anna living with me too?" I defended myself. Birch chuckled, then looked around.

"May I have a little tour, Elsa?" he asked. I nodded. It was the first time he'd referred to me as my first name, and it sounded so weird. I quite disliked this old man; he seemed to be quite sarcastic and inpatient. I showed him firstly the kitchen, which looked alright. Then I brought him upstairs to see my room, which, I have to say, couldn't be rated 10/10. He saw the bathroom and then turned to me.

"Where are you planning for Anna to sleep?" He asked us. "You can fit another bed in my room!" I told him defensively. "I don't doubt it. But you probably need separate rooms." "Why?" Anna enquired. "We're sisters."  
>"Let's say that either you or Elsa finds… a partner."<br>"Yeah?" Anna asked. She clearly didn't see where this was going, as she was blushing and looked bemused. To be honest, I wasn't sure what he meant either.  
>"You can't share this room with your big sister and one of your possible partners, Miss Ashton."<br>"I doubt that would happen." I say. "And if it did, we'd cross that bridge when we got to it."

Mr. Birch shrugged and gave us a serious look.  
>"I am not your enemy, girls. I just need to warn you that this is a big responsibility. Elsa, the only reason you could move out was that you finished school early due to intelligence, and even then you were lucky. Your job doesn't pay well, and I expect you are planning college? Anna, you on the other hand, are still at school, with lots of friends and a future ahead of you. Nevertheless, you don't count. This is all down to Elsa. If she impresses and proves that she can indeed take care of you both, then I shall allow your arrangement. You saying you want to live with her doesn't mean a lot, I'm afraid." Birch told us, looking us in the eye. He was right, I supposed. It was all up to me to show everyone what I can do, but do I really know myself? True, I did finish school early, and it did take a lot to leave. And I have no idea what went through my mind when I did. Literally. I think I was drunk, which is weird, seeing as I'm not a fan of alcohol. But when your friends invite you to a party and basically say anybody who drinks nothing is lame, you feel pretty forced and intimidated. Just to clear something up: I haven't had an alcoholic drink ever since. Look where those bottles got me.<p>

"You're right, Mr. Birch." I sighed. "Look, I'll see what I can do, but can we just get Anna's stuff and let her sleep here until then? I think that's reasonable, right?" My fingers were crossed and Birch stared at us for a few moments, making me fear that he would say no.

"Fine. But this is temporary. You need to fight for it to be permanent." He told us strictly, then gave a quick soft smile and left. As soon as he did, Anna gave a sigh of relief and sunk down onto the sofa.

"Finally… let's go get my stuff." She told me.

"Where is it again?" I asked.

"My friend's house, where I stayed. We won't need a bus or taxi though, because it's just round the corner." She said very quickly. I nodded, then got my coat.

"Here," I said, handing her it.  
>"Won't you be cold?" she asked.<br>"Don't worry." I smiled. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

We set off outside, me following Anna to her friend's house. Eventually, we reached there. I hung back at the gate while she went to the door, not wanting to really be here in a long conversation for long. The door opened, and there was the boy from the funeral. The blonde one with brown eyes, and he smiled at sight of her.

"Hi. How was it at your sister's?" he asked gently. She smiled back.  
>"It was very good. Well, it would be better if I had my things and she had Wi-Fi!" she joked, but it was true.<br>"So are you here for your stuff?" he said, looking at me for a split-second. She nodded and he stood back, allowing her to go in and get her belongings. I was standing by the gate, and he had his eyes on my now. I smiled in what I hoped was a friendly gesture. He came over to me in the snow.  
>"Hi there. You're Elsa, Anna's sister, right?" he asked me politely.<br>"Yes, I am." I replied. He nodded.  
>"I hope you're okay. Both of you. It must be terrible; what you are going through. Sorry for your loss. Your parents were lovely people, I saw them quite a lot." He said each word with meaning, and I nodded my thanks.<p>

"Thank you." At that moment, Anna came out, struggling with her bags full of her belongings. I took a few, and was astounded at how heavy they were. It seemed that she had many, many clothes and toys or… whatever. Once again, we thanked the boy, which she called 'Kristoff'. We headed back, and when we were home, she began pouring out the contents of one of the bags. I was about to stop her, but realized that it was money, photographs and items that my mother and father believed to be precious. I nearly dropped to my knees in surprise, as there were uncountable amounts of dollars, floating through the air.

"Anna… what is all this?" I gasped, watching it all.

"Don't get too excited. It's just $100 in $1 notes. Some money I got for my birthday. But I don't need it. You do, though. It will help towards a bed, and the uh, grocery shopping." Anna told me.

I wanted the money; of course I did. But it wasn't mine. "Keep it. It's yours, not mine. I'll tell you what, I'll take it if I ever desperately need it. But only if that ever happens, which it won't." I kissed her on the top of her head, then gave her a hug, because willing to give up your birthday money is a true act of kindness that I don't deserve.

It was nearly nine o' clock, and we had finally unpacked Anna's things. I was going to quickly go to the store to get a bed, but then remembered something.

Pushed far away into my cupboard was an inflatable sleeping bag, perfect for 'temporary' guests. As soon as it was announced permanent, I would give my sister a permanent place to sleep.

Before I allowed her to use it, I tested how comfortable it was, and relaxed when it proved to be soft and warm. Anna liked it, and after all, what else mattered?

**A/N: So there's the end, and like I said, this story should be updated frequently at first because of my break. Hopefully you all liked the second chapter :D **


	3. Do you want to build a Snowman?

**A/N: So this took FOREVER... I'm sorry. But it's here, and I was hoping I'd release it for Christmas or at least the New Year, but unfortunately not. I was more busy than I thought I would be and so yeah. Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year yourselves :)**

I awoke to the sound of snoring, then rubbed my eyes and sat up. Anna seemed to have rolled off of the airbed onto the floor. One thing I had found out about my sister: she was a very heavy sleeper. She snored, drooled, shuffled, talked- I'd even seen her wake up in the bath, confused on how she got there.

It was funny, but I was in some trouble. The twenty third of December, and Christmas was not planned.

I didn't have too much; people were still going through my parents' will, and the money I would get from them was arriving on the fifth of January. I wasn't sure about Anna's, but I knew that our parents would never leave her without. But I didn't want to either. I expected her to still get lots of presents each Christmas, and I didn't want that to stop.

So I climbed out of bed, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and then woke Anna up. She slowly did everything I did, then, after waking up properly, rushed downstairs after me. I looked at my phone, finding two missed calls from Mrs French. I'd known her for a year, and still she refused to let me refer to her as her first name. But I guess that's just how bosses are. Still, I wasn't looking forward to this.

The phone started dialling, and Anna stood there, watching. I knew that she thought it would be Birch.

"Miss Ashton! How long have you had off now?" My ears nearly stopped working; her voice was so loud it echoed through my room.

"Sorry, it's just my parents recently passed away, and my sister moved in. I've been really busy- I did email you, saying that I'd have more time off." I said this as fast as possible, so she couldn't interrupt me.

"You did! And I say no! Everybody's mother and father die at one point, so move on. And I'm sure your sister cannot be so young, so you have no excuses!" she snapped.

"No, well, she's fifteen, but I don't like leaving her on her own for too long…" the conversation was very awkward, as Anna was watching.

There were more shouts, ending with:

"Show up tomorrow, 10 am till 5pm, or you're fired!" Then she hung up. I sighed loudly, and Anna bit her lip.  
>"She sounds like a nutcase. Like it's your fault that you have to do so much! Don't listen to her, she's an as-" she muttered furiously.<p>

"Don't. I know she's a total bit-… totally annoying person, but I guess I do have to get up and go work." I told her. For some reason, I didn't want to swear in front of her or her to swear in front of me. I think it's because we're so used to our old relationship. I must say, I do miss the little redheaded girl who asks me to build a snowman every winter. But people get older, and when they're apart from each other for a while, whatever relationship they had dies. And I want to resurrect ours.

We sat on the sofa, eating our breakfast. She was still eating sugar-coated granola, whereas I was simply eating two apples. The TV was on, and she was watching it intensely. It was again a cartoon, but different to what she was watching before.  
>"What's this?" I asked, in hope of starting a successful conversation. She swallowed her mouthful of cereal, then looked at me.<br>"I thought you didn't watch cartoons." She said.  
>"I don't. But there's not much I do watch." I replied. She smiled, and had another mouthful of granola. At that point, the cartoon character tricked the other, making it fall into a river. I supposed I would find this comical when I was fifteen too, but not incredibly so. However, Anna spluttered her cereal onto her lap, laughing so much I couldn't help but chuckle too.<br>"It doesn't really matter what it is; I just watch it. I'll watch pretty much anything as long as it isn't boring. Like uh… news, and stuff like that." She told me after calming down. I nodded.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I don't feel like sitting in all day." She replied. I did some quick thinking.  
>"Ok." I said, fishing in my purse for my spare key. "Here, take this, then go where you… feel like going. Be back before it gets dark, right?"<br>"Yeah, thanks." She took the key and smiled. I did too, and started thinking what Anna could have for Christmas. Sighing, I grabbed my purse, put on my coat and turned to my sister.

"I'm going out now." I told her. "I'll be back before dark, like you, ok? So when are you leaving?"  
>She bit her lip and thought for a moment.<br>"I'll go in about ten minutes, okay?" she said. "See you later."

"Bye." I left, and caught the bus to Walmart. It was full to the burst with people, all rushing around carrying heaps of bags. There was a giant tree outside the entrance, and many children were gazing longingly at its bright multi-coloured lights and stars. I half-smiled, and watched it whilst walking. Big mistake. At once, I bumped into somebody, and almost went flying. If it wasn't for my balancing skills, things would have been very awkward.

"Elsa!" the person exclaimed. So this guy knew me. I hadn't seen his face yet, but something about the voice was very familiar. I steadied myself, then looked at the man. Oh. It was _him_.  
>"Hans." I said weakly. We went to high school together, and I never had much to do with him. He was one of the popular students, whereas I kept my profile fairly low. However, I remember him often going out with an endless parade of my classmates, even some of my friends, only for them to be sad and alone not soon after. The times I had spoken to him were very brief, but even then he seemed like a bit of a snob.<br>"How long has it been, eh?" he laughed, and offered me a hand. I shook it quickly.  
>"Two years." I replied. Again he laughed.<br>"What brings you here, then?" he asked, still wearing a large grin.

"It's a long story. My parents… they died. I've ended up taking care of my sister, and so I need to do the Christmas shopping."  
>He sighed sympathetically.<br>"I'm sorry for your loss. What do you have in mind for your sister then?" he asked. In my opinion, this conversation had gone far enough. We were acquaintances at most, but he was acting as though we were long lost friends. I was thinking on how to walk away without being rude, when he suddenly gave me a piece of paper from his pocket.  
>"Here- my number. If you want to meet up or just talk, give me a call. You should give me yours too."<p>

Okay, I couldn't say no without being rude or offensive. So I took it, and wrote down my own, giving it to him. He smiled, and as he was walking away in the crowd, called:  
>"See you around, Elsa!" I waved, and turned around, walking faster than usual. I looked at electric devices, like phones, game consoles and other things. The prices seemed so high though, and she had a smartphone. So I bought some CDs (the newest pop hits), a CD player to put them in, a few new outfits for her and lots of chocolate. They still didn't seem enough though, so I promised myself that I'd make it as good a Christmas I could.<p>

I got home by four, and Anna wasn't back yet. I hid the presents under my bed so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. Anna came back about quarter-past. She was eating some potato chips, and sat down on the sofa.  
>"Hi." She said, smiling. Her eating gave me a sudden feeling of shame and realisation.<br>"Um, what did you have for lunch?" I asked her. "You did have something, right?"  
>She nodded.<br>"Don't worry, Elsa. I got a milkshake and a sandwich."  
>"Okay, good!" was my reply. I wasn't sure on what to do then, as I really didn't fancy watching TV again. We'd just been out, though, and I didn't want to seem like we couldn't be inside.<p>

"What do you want to do then?" I asked her. I briefly looked outside the house at the deep snow, then sighed. She smiled, then her bright blue eyes met mine.  
>"Well, Elsa… do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked excitedly. I laughed too, as I remembered us always building snowmen when we were younger.<br>"Sure!" I replied, and she beamed. We went outside, then sat in my small front yard. There was so much snow that if we wanted, we could make a huge snow beast. But Anna and I were sticking to how we used to do it.

We rolled up a large snowball, then a medium sized one. Then, we formed a large head and used stones as eyes. We stood back and admired our work.  
>"Hang on, he's missing something!" Anna said. "He needs a carrot nose, right?" I smiled and rushed to get one out of my fridge. I returned, then carefully placed the carrot dead-centre in the snowman's face.<br>"Olaf." Anna announced. I looked at her, laughing.  
>"You remember?"<br>"How could I forget?" she smiled. We hugged each other tightly. Things were getting much more comfortable. And for the first time since our parents' deaths, Anna was acting like the sister I always knew her as, and we were resurrecting our old relationship.

Perhaps Christmas wouldn't be so bad?

**A/N:** **So the Christmas chapter is next. I know I'm especially behind, but I guess it's okay we're past Christmas in the real world ;) I hope you are enjoying the story and just so you know, more about the inheritance from their parents and things relating will be revealed in later updates. :D**


End file.
